Arms of an angel
by Eugge
Summary: Quizas ser estupido y arriesgado no estuviera tan mal, despues de todo, si el no hubiera sido asi, jamas la hubiera conocido.


Disclamer: Ya quisiera yo que Emmett fuera mio, :) Pero no, no es asi, todo es de Meyer.

* * *

My Angel.

Sali a cazar, me aburria mortalmente en la vieja cabañita de tia Sue, pero los bosques a su alrededor me prometian mil y una aventuras. Silbando alegremente me adentre en el bosque, todo era verde jade, brillante, alegre, los pajaros eran el coro perfecto de mis silbidos, la ardillas correteaban por las ramas y de vez en cuando me lanzaban alguna bellota, reia solo, contagiado por la alegria natural de estos bosques cuando lo vi.

Enorme, pardo, pesado, aparentemente tranquilo. Comprobe mi rifle, ¡mierda! Tenia solo una bala, enfrentarse a un oso con una sola bala era algo estupido y arriesgado, yo era estupido y arriesgado tambien, asi que me escabulli detrás de un arbol y le disparé. La bala no le dio en el pecho como yo esperaba sino que se desvio y apenas hirió su pata derecha, el oso furioso me miro para luego abalanzarse hacia mi. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar y para cuando quize darme cuenta estaba en el suelo, lleno de sangre y el aliento del oso me rozaba la cara, me dolia todo, era ovbio que me faltaba solo un golpe para morir, entonces el oso salto hacia mi y yo cerre los ojos.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, solo sentia mi dolor, y como se me escapaba la vida, pero me alcanzaron las fuerza para abrir los ojos.

Y mi angel me deslumbró. Hermosa como ninguna, fiera, salvaje peleando contra el oso, la vi luchar contra el, quizas era mi imaginación, quizas ya estuviera muerto, pero esa rubia cabellera, esos ojos color miel, esa piel que brillaba bajo el sol como diamantes no podian ser reales, pero tampoco podian ser fruto de mi imaginación, por lo que seguramente era mi angel, y mi angel me estaba salvando de mas dolor, no de la muerte pero si del dolor. Mi sangre se me acababa, podia sentir como las fuerzas se escapaban, podia sentir el dolor aun, pero nada importaba, no podia dear de mirarla para comprobar mis heridas, no podia ver, oir, hasta oler, nada que no fuera ella, y me imagine besandola, lo unico que queria era a ella y justo cuando la habia encontrado mi vida se iba. Se acerco a mi, con el rostro fruncido a causa del ¿dolor?¿desesperacion? No sabia que sentimientos ocultaban ese hermoso rostro, pero supe que no era feliz, aunque sus ojos tambien tenian un amor indescriptible. Como si se rencontrara con algo que queria y habia perdido, senti sus brazos bajo mi cuerpo y como me levantaba en volandas, además de hermosa, fuerte. Corrio a una velocidad impensable, no sentia su respiracion y el bosque era un borron verde a mi alrededor, el dolor me consumia, cerre los ojos, no la podia ver mas.

Pero mi angel estaba ahí, sentia sus brrazos sosteniendome, sentia su acelerada respiracion, no sentia su corazon latiendo, pro tampoco escuchaba el mio, pero si sentia sus gimoteos, "Carlisle, carlisle estas en la casa no? Necesito ayuda, por favor" Su voz era la mas sexy que jamás hubiera oido, delicada, elegante, pero con una pizca de desesperación y dolor. Abri los ojos por ultima vez, vi su rostro hermoso y ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento.

Hasta que llego el fuego. Lo quemaba todo, corria por mis venas asándome, achicharrandome, ¿donde estaba mi angel? ¿No me habia salvado acaso? Mis gritos desgarraban mi garganta y me retorcia, entonces una mano se apreto en torno a la mia y me inmovilizo, me sujetaron las dos muñecas contra la mesa, nas manos fuertes pero delicadas y suaves a la vez. Senti un beso en mi frente y tambien senti su cuerpo a centimetros del mio, no podia ser otra asi que me revolvi nuevamente y estampé mis labios en su cuello, intente subir hasta su boca para calmar mi fuego, su piel estaba fria y me aliviaba el dolor, la sujete por la espalda y la aprete a mi cuerpo, al diablo si me estaba muriendo, por lo menos la tendria a ella, temia desagraddarle, los angeles no suelen aceptar este tipo de actitudes, pero su reaccion me sorprendio, sus labios chocaron contra los mios, yo todavía gritaba entre beso y beso, su boca refrescaba mi ardor y me permitia apagar un poco mi fuego, mis manos se detuvieron en la parte baja de su espalda donde se aferraron firmemente, el fuego desaparecio de ellas, mis pies jugaban con los suyos y el fuego tambien desaparecio de ellos, pronto mis piernas y mis brazos ahora libres tambien se quedaron sin fuego, los use para aferrarla aun mas a mi cuerpo, ya no existia espacio entre nosotros dos, su cuerpo completamente pegadoa mi era frio, y pronto mi abdomen y mi cabeza dejaron de arder, mis labios ahora frescos ya no necesitaban los suyos pero aun asi la segui besando, pero ella alejó su boca de la mia justo antes de que mi corazon explotara en llamas, me quemaba aun mas que antes, todo mi corazon se consumia en el fuego, y los alaridos y temblores volvieron, sentia que mi corazon se desgarraba, que todo mi ser se rompia debido al fuego, pero algo me mantuvo unido, su ferreo abrazo, su rostro apretado contra mi pecho, sus brazos y piernas alrededor de los mios para que yo no temblara, sus gemidos de dolor igual que los mios y sus labios que de vez en cuando me susurraban un "ya falta poco" o me besaban el cuello me mantuvieron entero. De pronto el fuego se extinguió.

Me quede quieto, aturdido, ella ni respiraba, pude escuchar mas gente venir, pero no supe identificar quienes eran. La aprete a mi cuerpo, no me sentia listo para abrir los ojos. Tenia a mi agel alli a mi lado, y si cuando abriera los ojos ella no estuviera mas?

- Ella es demasiado egoista como para dejarte Emmett, no te abandoara no te preocupes - Una voz me dijo, con cierto reproche hacia mi angel. Ella siseo,

- Emmett? Puedes oirme, vamos amor, abre los ojos, ya todo esta bien. No me ire si es eso lo que te preocupa… - Y entonces aprete su cuerpo mas aun contra el mio y gire mi rostro adonde se suponia que estaba el suyo y abri los ojos, contemplando su hermoso rostro por primera vez en mi nueva vida.

* * *

Ehm bueno que decir, no se, Me gustó relatar la historia de Emmett.  
1, 2, 3 GO! Denle al GO.  
Reviews siempre bienvenidos :D


End file.
